forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Polymorph (wingless wonder)
| school5e = | domains5e = | circles5e = | oaths5e = | patrons5e = | traditions5e = | level5e = | type5e = | refs5e = | feature4e = | keywords4e = | level4e = | type4e = | category4e = | skill4e = | refs4e = | school3e = | domains3e = | descriptors3e = | level3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = | school2e = | spheres2e = | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} This unnamed spell was a unique version of polymorph spell that specifically transformed the victim into a wingless wonder. Menzoberranzan: The City, page 94, describes a group of spells of similar effect. For ease, they are treated as a single spell here. No name is given for the spells. History Several centuries before the mid–14 century DR, the notorious "spellslinger" Durshult lost a duel of magic to another mage, either the sorceress Haleera Shundyl or the Archwizard of the Castle in the Clouds, Rarimmon Tlarn. The victor then polymorphed Durshult into the humiliating form of a wingless wonder.In very similar stories, Menzoberranzan: The City (1992), page 94, says Durshult the Mage was defeated and turned into a wonder by Haleera Shundyl, while Secrets of the Magister (2000), page 29, says Durshult the Doomweaver was turned into a wonder after being defeated by Rarimmon Tlarn. It is unclear which this should be. While it is possible these are alternative or changed versions, it is also possible Durshult was defeated by Rarimmon, then defeated by Haleera, then turned into a wonder by Haleera. Once his embarrassing end became commonly known, for some decades after it became a fad among mages to trap their defeated foes in wonder form. Wizards of the surface even developed spells that specifically polymorphed their foes into wingless wonders. Scenes of such events appeared in tales and ballads and, because of these, forcibly polymorphing was more well known than the wonderform disguise. By the mid–14 century DR, an estimated 20–25% of wingless wonders were in fact other beings in wonder form, most likely a human or demihuman mage (few if any were Magisters, however), and most of them trapped unwillingly. Independently, in the Underdark, drow priestesses used something similar, in order to keep a captive mage in a helpless, humiliating, and vulnerable form but kept alive should they find a use for them later. Effects The victim possessing all the dubious powers and abilities of a wingless wonder. A being trapped in the form of a wonder could not speak, only chitter inanely, though they might use their tentacles to hold a stick with which to draw. They retained their intellect and memories (but acting like a stupid wingless wonder was usually safest), but likely could not cast spells requiring hands or mouth, though they could, by act of will, trigger the wonder's wild magic, but with no control of the outcome. They also did not make the potent dying scream when killed. Being trapped in such a wretched shape, sometimes for years and even indefinitely, could drive a mage quite mad. This madness often produced many multiple personalities, with one or more being maniacally energetic would-be murders and others being patient plotters who tried to thwart the former. The only way to free a being trapped in wonder form was to cast dispel magic, remove curse, or polymorph other at them, but only in the brief period after they used their wild magic, while the anti-magic shell was visible, once a day. Young mages in dire need of allies, tutors, or help sometimes tried this or other ideas on any wingless wonder they came across, hoping to free a wizard who would then feel like granting some service in gratitude. Notable Victims * Durshult the Mage * Phaerl Godeep, the Rebel Mage Appendix Notes See Also * Wonderform References